Ensnared
by vrasarawynguldureth
Summary: When the hunter becomes the hunted. Hunting Hobbit AU with Kili and my OC Arawyn Guldureth. Short drabble, may continue the story. This character is not a Mary Sue. She has a well thought out head canon. Not sure if Kili and Arawyn could even go beyond a friendship. Enjoy!


The air was crisp and biting as a gust of wind forced the lone traveler to wrap her dark cloak closer to her small, lithe frame. Winter was quickly approaching for one could not only feel but inhale the fresh needles of the pine trees that grew beneath the shadow of the mountains. Only the sound of her boots crunching fallen leaves could be heard as she traversed Hithaeglir or the Misty Mountains in Westron.

Here is where Arawyn set up several snares, hoping to catch more than a brace of conies for her long journey eastward. Approaching the snares, she could hear distressed sounds. An animal she thought and it sounds larger than a coney. Taking lighter steps, she stalked her prey caught in her clutches. She knocked an arrow to deliver a swift death to the poor creature, usually a precise shot in the eye penetrated through easily. Quick painless death. Dark elves were not always that cruel.

But the sight was far from what she imagined. It was definitely larger than a coney or even a boar. She stepped closer, arrow at the ready. A dwarf? What in the name of? The dwarf felt eyes upon his prone form and looked up into glowing ember amber eyes of what appeared to be an elf. His arms lay out of reach and all he could do was scoot backwards until the snare's small spikes sunk in deeper as the rope tightened. He cried out in agony and continued to cut his fingers on the snare. If he struggled anymore, he would surely snap his ankle bone in half. "Stop" she spoke quickly. He paused his bloodied fingers and looked at her with brown glassy tear filled eyes. "Please, you'll hurt yourself more. Let me help you" "I don't trust elves" he spoke confidently, voice barely wavering but the fear in his eyes betrayed him. Arawyn placed her arrow in her quiver and placed the bow over her shoulder and knelt before him, "I don't think you're in a position to question help that is offered to you in a time of need. And if I wanted to kill you, I would have. I'm more than a decent shot with my bow." She wasn't completely unarmed, she had her knives tucked on her person in various places. He looked at her still defiant but the pain was quickly overcoming him in another wave. "O-okay" She gave him a small smile and unsheathed a small blade and made quick work of the rope. But slowly and with delicate ease, she extracted the blades. "What were hoping to catch with this snare? A warg?" he asked gritting his teeth as she removed them. "I was hoping for anything larger than a coney. I was not expecting a dwarf. Plus you can't eat them. Too thick skinned and thick headed." At this comment, the dwarf gave a half hearted glare, pain winning over again.

"There," as she removed the last spike, "can you walk?" "What do you think?" he snapped. "Fine, let's see you then?" she crossed her arms and took a step back. He barely made it up on one leg when he buckled and just barely face planted had it not been for the strong grip on his upper arm. "I guess not" he kept his eyes downcast, shame and frustration reddening his cheeks. "In time. Come on, I'll bring you to my campsite where I can tend to your wounds better." He didn't look up but nodded slowly, giving into this elf's demands. She found his bow and quiver and strapped them over her shoulder with her own. Bracing her grip on his upper arm, she eased him up on his feet, unsteadily at first. But soon they were taking more solid steps in unison. He took in her appearance as she held him up. Her frame was smaller and fuller than that of the elves he had seen in Rivendell and Mirkwood. She was closer in appearance to that of a dwarf but only in height. Far too pale with high cheekbones, he thought, not enough facial hair. Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Your name master dwarf?" "Kili, son of Dis, nephew to-" "Thorin Oakenshield. You're a prince. What brought you so far from your down pillows and fine furs in your stone palace?" her snide comments wearing thin on his patience. "Hunting. What drives an elf to hunt? Not enough greens?" he smirked. Her grip tightened causing him to gasp. "My name is Arawyn Guldureth and I am no passive elf hiding behind magic veils. I hunt in the real world," she whispered hotly in his ear, "I'm the type of elf that enjoys the taste of blood. A feral elf. Didn't your mother warn you not to give them your trust for we are lawless?" He audibly gulped, Adam's apple bobbing nervously. This only made her laugh, "Be at ease Kili. I have no intent to harm you unless you give me reason too. I'm sure the same applies to you about me, hmm?" He nodded and they made the rest of the journey to the campsite in silence.


End file.
